


this eye aims straight to the heart

by twistedingenue



Series: Sins of Wine and Honey [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, smut with feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedingenue/pseuds/twistedingenue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s more than a little in love with Darcy like this, one arm draped over her eyes and the other splayed across the bed, her hand gripping the edge tightly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this eye aims straight to the heart

He’s more than a little in love with Darcy like this, one arm draped over her eyes and the other splayed across the bed, her hand gripping the edge tightly. Clint’s own hands are full; his right cupping Darcy’s ass and tipping her hips up to meet his mouth, and the other reaching up to stroke  the soft rise of her stomach. Her hair falls around her breasts in soft waves, framing her nipples in the curls.  

He’s learned this about Darcy, that she starts off loud and showy, eager to be heard and reassure him that she’s here and present. She’s not lost in the haze of that night months ago that still weighs heavy in how they approach each other. But as he presses on with his delicate exploration of her cunt, he learns all the ways to make her go quiet. Keeping his hand against the smooth expanse of her stomach, he can feel all of her hitches and whimpers under her skin and through her muscles.

Darcy’s ankles move against his bare back, and it pushes him forward just a fraction of an inch, but that tiny movement translates into her fingers fisting into the mattress and his name on her lips. His lips tingle, pursing something relentlessly fleeting, the salt and bitter of her. He’s fallen in love a dozen times right here just waiting patiently as her breath goes feral, arhythmic and harsh.

“Clint, “ she says, and theres fingers brushing his hair and gently pulling his face up, groaning in pleasure as he presses kisses to bare skin, at the small of her waist, between her breasts, into her neck, then finally sharing the her taste to her lips, “Clint, can we? Do we….” She’s found it hard to ask for anything, and while they both share in each other fully, they haven’t fucked. It’s not a slow pace they’ve set, just a very roundabout one. Carefully, they’ve talked about test screens and birth control, how to argue, which they still aren’t very good at but they are learning. They’ve taken each other apart by diagrams, put back together by degrees, but it’s been Darcy that has set her limits. They’ve pushed at them together, and he really hopes he’s reading her right.

Clint topples her over to their sides, facing each other, all smiles and fumbling hands. Darcy has this big wide smile, that he can’t get enough of on any given day, but when her lips flooded with bloodrush and she uses them on that one spot on his neck that goes straight to his dick, well, it drives him crazy. And her hands, so fucking smooth and different from his own gun and bow calloused ones. Different still from the inevitable tumbles he’s had with fellow agents, who all have ones similar to his own. He’s almost forgotten what slim and soft fingers feel like wrapped around his cock, what heat and pressure are like without that extra drag on the thin layer of skin.

His thumb circles her clit, slides two fingers up into her, already slick and wet from the fantastic time he had spent between her thighs. This too, is something he loves. Darcy’s working her way up to near begging with just half-uttered syllables and kisses that she starts but abandons halfway through to moan against his rough smile.

“Babe,” he says, letting out a breath as she jerks his shaft, “Sweetheart,” he says into her collarbone, his breath scattering over her glorious heavy breasts, and decides to go for broke. Darcy whines without his fingers teasing at her entrance, but he still pulls her on top of him when he lies on his back.

Their thighs touch, her hand still on his cock but not moving while she straddles him. Darcy tries to maintain her composure, what’s left of it, but there’s still a hesitation and apprehension in her movement when she curls her shoulders and leans down to tease his lips, her tongue playing over his lips. She moves her hand so achingly slow that it almost hurts to bursting, he’s so hard.  She moves herself up off of his lap for a moment and he’s just a little terrified that he has read this wrong, that she wasn’t indicating that yeah, ready for this type of intimacy.

It’s not that he thinks fucking is the only type of real sex or it’s crowning glory of all the acts, but he’s wanted to know the way her muscles contract and flutter around his dick since that night, and honestly, even before.

He gasps, opening his eyes wide, watching as Darcy slowly guides his erection into her, just past the head, and rolls her hips hesitantly. She leans over and her erect nipples graze over his chest and she kisses him again, capturing his mouth eagerly.

Everything about her movement is a controlled tease, straight down to her riding just the tip of his cock. When she lifts her head back up still holding her weight too damn high for what he wants and what he’s holding back. He thinks of her, stretched out and languid on the hotel bed, unabashed and begging for everything.

Even with all of her teasing, he loves this best — the total control and awareness she has throughout her wicked body.

“Shit,” he groans when she blessedly lowers and sits herself all the way down his shaft, her ass meeting his thighs. Darcy’s just perfect, hot and tight, all encompassing in the little shifts of her body as she grinds against him. There’s little that Clint can do other than hold on to her and enjoy.  He runs his hands up her thighs, puts two fingers against her clit, and she ruts up against them.

“Clint, god, so good.” Darcy keens, every inch of her shaking and tightening, “Please….” He  bucks his hips up, meeting her grind with hard and rough jerks. She comes like an explosion, far too large for her body but fast, leaving only twitches, and a squirming  mess on top of him.  

“You’re incredible sweetheart,” he says, coming up to sitting and then pushing her over with an easy smile. She laughs, even giggles, at where his hands wander, closes her eyes against his thrusts before the pressure is too much, and he comes, long and sustained through a few stuttering jerks.

He’s learned that she doesn’t want contact for a minute or so after it’s over, too overstimulated to enjoy even a caress, but soon she curls into him, wrapping her arms around him, kissing into his neck again. He presses his lips against the top of her head, his arms full of lush skin and her curves and everything that he has wanted. Clint likes this haze of hers, born out of what they have done together, dark eyed and honey sweet like its the first taste of the heat of summer.

Clint’s more than a little in love with Darcy like this, when he deserves it, when he’s done the right things to make her open to him, not the nerve-racking euphoria that this all started with. Her lips pause against his skin, and Darcy’s head tilts back, her chest rising and falling in regular intervals, her eyes closed to sleep. He lays back cautiously, not to wake her, so that he can just revel in that guileless warmth of her body next to his own.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the journey started in sins of wine and honey.


End file.
